Mision: San Valentin
by AriSkyYuki
Summary: Una amiga de la infancia de Tsuna se prepara en un dia especial 14 de febrero para entregarle su chocolate a Tsuna y confesarle su amor. Pero no sera tan sencillo, ya que cada vez que trata de darle su chocolate, siempre hay algo que interrumpe el momento ¿Lograra Misaki darle su chocolate a Tsuna antes de que termine el dia, o morirá en el intento?


**Misión: SAN VALENTIN**

**Summary:** una amiga de la infancia de Tsuna se prepara en un dia especial 14 de febrero para entregarle su chocolate a Tsuna y confesarle su amor. Pero no seria tan sencillo, ya que cada vez que trata de darle su chocolate, siempre hay algo que distrae a Tsuna ¿Lograra Misaki darle su chocolate a Tsuna antes de que termine el dia, o morirá en el intento?

_**Tsuna x oc esta pareja me gusta**_

Nota: Tsuna es mas maduro, aun con sus toques de hiee!

Yo se que debería haberlo publicado ayer, pero como apenas se me ocurrió, no pude.. ^^

Bueno, supongo que el titulo es raro, pero es que no se me ocurrió otro para la trama de la historia, si después de que lo leyeron tienen una idea de un mejor titulo, me dicen y lo cambio, o no se ahora si que como ustedes digan

Solo será romantico y tal vez comedia, pero no soy muy buena, espero que les guste , si no hay comedia y solo romance, entonces, espero que de verdad les guste

Un especial de San valetin por el dia 14 de febrero de 2014 (re-editado)

Igual les propongo un reto:

Escribir un one shot en celebración del dia del amor y de la amistad, donde deberán escribir un oc y que tenga relación con los de khr (todos), de categoría K+,de comedia romantica. El reto durara hasta el 22 de febrero. Espero que acepten el reto.

…..

…

Misaki Higurashi, una chica de 17 años, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, alta, amiga de la infancia de Tsuna desde los 4 años, se encontraba en su casa terminando de preparar unos chocolates por el dia de San Valentin, ¿Para quién?, pues para nada mas y nada menos que para Tsuna… asi es, Misaki habia estado enamorada de Tsuna desde que eran niños, pero le daba mucha vergüenza confesarse ya que siempre antes lo habia visto como un hermano(a pesar de tener la misma edad), pero ya no mas, ahora tendría el valor para declararle sus sentimientos a su amigo de la infancia. Se encontraba terminando de hacer la mezcla de chocolate, hiso los chocolates, las puso dentro la caja en forma de un corazón adornado con un liston rojo, un moño del mismo color y una envoltura con dibujos de ositos con corazones y una nota que decía:

_Para Tsunayoshi "Tsuna"_

_De:…._

Es verdad, no sabia si escribir su nombre en la nota o no, era algo timida ya que no sabia como confesarse a Tsuna, en fin, termino de preparar su regalo y solo escribió "Rosita", lo sabia, no era buena poniendo el remitente pero ese era un apodo que su amigo le puso cuando eran niños, solo esperaba que lo recordara, en fin, siguió con su chocolate. Fue al comedor y ahí se encontraba su mama, su papa, su hermano mayor de 30 años y su otro hermano de 24 años, todos se encontraban desayunando.

**- Misaki –** saludo su madre **- oh! ^^, asi que al fin te decidiste, QUE LINDO!**

**- Si mama ^^-** le dijo con una gran sonrisa y muy decidida mientras se sentaba a tomar su desayuno **- esta vez me esforzare mas y me armare de valor –** dijo esto ultimo mientras ya habia terminado su desayuno y agarraba un pan con mantequilla de mani y mermelada de fresa para comerlo en el camino**- yagh megh vuoigh…gracias por el desayuno ya me voy!**

**- Recuerda que tenemos una fiesta de San Valentin con Nana y su familia en el parque de Namimori…. ¡Apartó un lugar! –** le decía su mama mientras recibia una flor de su esposo y le daba un beso.

**- Hai! –** dijo muy campante mientras salía de su casa **– ire a la casa de Tsuna a que vayamos juntos**

Misaki caminaba tranquila a la escuela secundaria Namimori, estaba muy emocionada mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de darle el chocolate a Tsuna sin interrupciones. Estuvo caminando primero en dirección a la casa de Tsuna para ir con el hacia la escuela, tenia planeado darle el chocolate en un momento el dia antes de la fiesta de San Valentin que Nana iba a dar en el parque de Namimori. Llego a la casa de Tsuna y se quedo afuera esperando, en eso ve a Tsuna salir rápido, asi que aprovecho para acercarse. Tsuna estaba muy feliz de ver a su amiga de la infancia.

Mientras iban caminando juntos, Misaki estaba planeando como darle su chocolate para que Tsuna recibiera su chocolate de una manera tierna, necesitaba que Tsuna aceptara su chocolate para tener valor en la fiesta. De confesarse.

**Paso 1: comenzar una platica amena con Tsuna**

**- Que bonito dia Tsuna**

**- Si, es muy bonito Misaki**

"_Bien!"_PENSABA MUY EMOCIONADA MIENTRAS EN SU INTERIOR BAILABA DE LA EMOCION

**Paso 2: comenzar a darle el chocolate**

**- Tsuna! – **grito con emoción mientras tenia estrellitas en los ojos, una gran sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo. ESTO PROVOCO que Tsuna saltara un poco ya que se sorprendió y se asusto, pues estuvo observando un ave volando con gracia.

**- Aaah!... *fiu* Que pasa Misaki –** se sorprendió un poco del repentino grito que dio su amiga de la infancias

"_Misaki, es tu oportunidad, dale el mini chocolate, no seas gallina"_ pensaba muy emocionada mientras sacaba una caja de su mochila.

**- Quiero DARTE ESTe….eek!**

No pudo concluir porque vio que Gokudera estaba al lado de Tsuna **– ibas a decir algo Misaki-sama?**

**- No nada! Jajaja! –** rio nerviosa Misaki

"_Rayos!"_ pensó muy desanimada y con lagrimas internas

…..

**En el salón de clases**

"_De acuerdo, falle, pero no pasa nada…. Ahorita estamos en el descanso, asi que voy a aprovechare para ir junto a Tsuna en el salón, no hay nadie"_ pensó muy traviesa mientras frotaba sus manos para planear la entrega de su chocolate a Tsuna

**Plan B: Aprovechar la oportunidad en el salon**

**- Tsuna –** dijo determinante Misaki mientras se sentaba enfrente de Tsuna que estaba en su pupitre porque el maestro lo castigo por estar distraido

**- SI? Que pasa Misaki?**

"_ahora es tu oportunidad"_

Misaki se acerco lentamente hasta quedar de frente con Tsuna **– quiero da… **

**- Yo Tsuna! Vamos a a la cafetería! dicen que hay pasteles, después de todo veo que ya terminaste – **decía Yamamoto con sus típicas sonrisas y luego vio una cara deprimida de Misaki sin comprender porque.

"_MALDICION! PORQUE A MI!"_

**En la Azotea**

**Plan C: "SECUESTRAR" A TSUNA A LA AZOTEA**

Misaki llevo de la mano a Tsuna, le dijo que quería que la acompañara ya que tenia que decirle algo importante en la azotea. Llegaron los dos juntos y Misaki se volteo a verlo, en eso lo llamo por su nombre mientras Tsuna tenia un rostro tranquilo con una sonrisa, Misaki estaba reuniendo todo el valor que podía para darle su chocolate, un mini chocolate, entonces le habla a Tsuna diciéndole quería decirle algo importante desde la mañana.

"_esta vez nadie me lo va a impedir" _pensó muy decidida **– TE QUERIA DAR …eh**

**Herviboros – **dijo una voz conocida

"_OH no! -, no otra vez"_ pensó molesta Misaki

**Hie! Hibari-san! –** se sorprendió mucho Tsuna de ver a su guardian de la nube

"_Genial! Que bonito! Ahora el prefecto, esto no podría ponerse peor"_

**- Herviboro, por no acatar la campana del fin del receso… te morderé hasta la muerte**

Como alma que lleva el diablo, Tsuna corrió patitas para que te quiero directo al salón, Misaki solo tuvo una gota en la cabeza, a pesar de haber madurado un poco (50 %) aun tenia algo de nervios con Hibari.

**Omnivora, que querías decirle –** pregunto mientras antes de Salir en dirección a "cazar" a cierto rey de herviboros.

**Nada! – **dijo nerviosa ya que no quería que supiera

"_Porque!"_

…..

_**En la fiesta, parque de Namimori**_

"_YA BASTA! ESTA VEZ NADIE ME VA A IMPEDIR DARLE MI CHOCOLATE A TSUNA!"_ pensó completamente decidia Misaki.

Todos se encontraban en el parque de Namimori, estaba anocheciendo, eran las 6:45 pm, el dia era fresco y calido, los arboles se veian hermosos, el algo del parque se veía cristalino iluminado por la luna, los padres de Misaki, sus hermanos, Tsuna, Hibari, Mukuro, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohie, LAMBO, Ipin, Fuuta, Bianchi (con sus lentes), Nana, Enma, Byakuran, los Varia, Uni, Aria,Gamma, Dino, Reborn, Colonello, Lal, Fon, en fin, todos estaban disfrutando del festival. Misaki no perdió la oportunidad y decidió acercarse a Tsuna que se encontraba cerca de una mesa de botanas.

**LA TERCERA ES LA VENCIDA! GO!**

**- Tsuna, antes no pude aprovechar para hablar bien contigo**

**- Si claro, siempre pasaban cosas raras**

Ambos tenían una conversación muy animada y estaban riéndose, Misaki vio la oportunidad de poder entregarle su chocolate y confesarle sus sentimientos

"_¡LE DARE MI CHOCOLATE A TSUNA Y LE DIRE MIS SENTIMIENTOS …O MI NOMBRE DEJA DE SER MISAKI HIGURASHI!"_ pensaba con mucha determinación mientras brincaba como pony encantado.

**- Tsuna….. quiero decirte y darte algo importante**

**- Si claro, de que trata Misaki**

**- Pues tu sabes que te quiero mucho**

**- Sipi, yo también - ** le decía dedicándole una sonrisa

**- Pues….-** estaba sonrojada _"Vamos, vamos.. si se puede"_ pensaba mientras atrás de ella aparecia un letrero que decía "Go Misaki"!

Pero no pudo continuar porque en eso Reborn indico que comenzarían los "Juegos Parque al estilo Vongola". Los juegos empezaron, Misaki le dijo que después le decía que debían de divertirse. Mientras todos estaban con los juegos Vongola. Obvio, algunos estaban sufriendo por los agotadores juegos, Misaki se recargo en un árbol de Sakuras, en eso de la nada llego Reborn con la apariencia de un adolescente de 14 años(después de que la maldición se rompió, obtuvo esa apariencia), Misaki se sorprendió, se le adelanto diciendo que estaba algo cansada, suponiendo que Reborn la habia visto distraída, además no quería que el sicario supiera debido a que siempre seria molestada por el y sin mas se fue acercando hacia el lago.

Misaki se encontraba recargada sobre el barandal observando el lago, recordaba que Reborn antes hablo con ella del porque esa expresion tan rara, pero Misaki no queria que nadie supiera de su problema orque no queria causar molestias, a pesar de la apariencia de Reborn, ella le tenia cierto aprecio y Reborn a pesar de ser un HITMAN, queria como a una hija a Misaki.

"_Ahora fui yo quien se lo impidió a si misma"_ pensaba algo desanimada mientras sacaba la caja de chocolates y la observaba **– (suspiro) supongo que no podrá dártelo Tsuna**

**- Entonces es buen momento para que me lo des –** dijo una voz llena de dulcura

En eso, Misaki se sorprendio de reconocer esa voz y cuando volteo vio a Tsuna con una hermosa sonrisa, una tan varonil que le saco un rubor en las mejillas. Tsuna tomo la caja de chocolates y la abrio, vio muchos chocolates y los probo, en eso le dijo que estaban deliciosos sacando un rubor mas grande en Misaki.

**- Tsuna….yo**_.."Vamos"!_pensó nerviosa** –** **quiero decirte que… Te AMO!... pero, si tu no sientes lo mismo –** no pudo continuar porque en eso sintió como Tsuna ponía su dedo en su labio.

-** Shhhh… hablas mucho….Misaki, Yo también Te amo –** dijo esto con una sonrisa que en ese momento hubiera dejando babeando a muchas mujeres.

Tsuna levanto la barbilla de Misaki y le dio un lindo beso, mientras que con otra mano la sostenía de la cintura, Misaki solo ponia sus manos sobre el echo de Tsuna. Se separo y la veía con ojos llenos de amor. Tsuna y Misaki se quedaron observando a los ojos mientras se les dibujaba sonrisas en la cara. En eso Tsuna cargo al estilo nupcial a Misaki y empezo a girar mientras ambos reian muy animados, y se podían ver flores alrededor de ellos.

A lo lejos, habían unos arboles y unos arbustos que se movían muy alocados

**- Ooohh! :3 ^.^ que lindos, hacen linda pareja… eso Tsu-kun –** dijo Nana muy emocionada mientras estaba atrás de un árbol observando asi ^v^

**- oh por dios!, hasta que Misaki se declara a Tsuna-kun -** decia la mama de Miskaki muy feliz por ellos dos

**- EL DECIMO AL FIN SE DECIDIO! –** dijo Gokudera emocionado con una gran sonrisa mientras estaba atrás de uh arbol

**- Shhh,…. Cállate cabeza de pulpo al EXTREMO! **

**- Tu cállate cabeza de césped! **

El guardian de la tormentas y del sol se mataban con la mirada

**- Ma ma tranquilos…. Mejor hay que ser mas cuidadosos -** decía con una sonrisa mientras seguía observando a la futura pareja **- sino nos van a escuchar**

** - kufufufufuf, pero que escena tan romantica-** decia cierto guardian de la niebla mientras oculto con una ilusion observaba mejor a la pareja

**-Wow - **fue lo unico que se escucho de una voz que estaba sobre un arbol

**- Sawada-dono al fin tiene una novia muy hermosa- **decia Basil muy alegre por la felicidad de esos dos

**- Voiigh! (un grito seco) ese mocoso hasta que se decidio!- **dijo Squalo mientras a las ilusiones de Mammon se ocultaba.

**- ushishishi, esto si que es tierno- **decia cierto principe amante de cuchillos

**- hasta que Sawada se declara -** decia Lal como no queriendo la cosa observaba

**- pero que lindura de pareja- **decia Aria viendolos abrazados y riendose de la emocion

** - ESTOY feliz de que Misaki y Tsuna-kun se hayan demostrado amor -** decia Enma feliz por su amigo

Como es posible que media Vongola, Shimon, Ex arcobaleno, Varia, y aliados estuvieran observandolos y supieran que se encontraban en ese lugar si Misaki se habia llevado sigilosamente a Tsuna... sencillo todo gracias a cierto Hitman de Fedora que se encontraba en otro arbol bien oculto les habia dicho sobre el extraño comportamiento de Misaki y cuando TODOS LLEGARON, vieron la hermosa escena romantica.

**- Al fin mi hermanito y mi "hermanita" están juntos –** dijo Dino mientras estaba atrás de otro arbol

**- Quiero ver –** decía Fuuta quejándose porque era demasiado pequeño para poder alcanzar a ver, por lo que estuvo dando pequeños saltitos.

**- Kufufufuf, Tsunayoshi-kun y Misaki-chan al fin formalizaron - **decía el ilusionista mientras

**- Kora! No sean ruidosos! KOra! - decia** Colonello mientras estaba arriba de otro arbol a una distancia mas cercana

**- Si que se ven lindos – **decía Uni con una sonrisa tierna

**- hahi! al final Tsuna-san se declaro! -** dijo Haru

**Puedo ver que el decimo Vongola tiene unos hermosos gustos -** decia Gamma mientras tenia un rubor de ver a Misaki, pues de cierta forma habia sentido atraccion por ella pero recibio un codazo por Aria com indicandole que ellla era novia de Tsuna.

**- Tsunayoshi si que puede mostrarse romantico -** decia Fon (no se si lo llama asi pero es que no recuerdo como) observando en otro arbol un poco cerca de la pareja

**- oh vaya, Tsu~na~yo~shi-kun y Mi~sa~ki-chan, si que se ven muy lin~dos -** decia Byakuran mientras comia un malvavisco

**- Si les tomo una foto, me pagaran muy bien por la "pareja del siglo" –** decía "emocionada" Viper mientras preparaba su camara

**- Herviboros, si no se callan …. Kamikorosu – **decía Hibari… si Hibari, que como no le gustan las multitudes, se encontraba arriba de un árbol.

**- LAMBO quiere ver! – **pero fue callado por un golpe de Gokudera

**- EstupidA vACA CALLATE!** - le dijo entre un mini grito, enojado y en susurro Gokudera.

** – debo..mantener…. la….(hicu) GUUUUa….!**

**- SHHH! **–dijeron todos(Gokudera, Ryohie, Dino, Fran, Mukuro, Chrome, Gamma,Colonello, Lal, Basil, Enma, Fon, Squalo, etc) los que se encontraban entre los arboles y arbustos tapándole la boca al bovino mientras tenían una enormes gotas en sus cabezas mientras casi asfixiaban al pequeño. Y habia hecho ruido con las ramas de los arboles pisando un enorme pedazo de rama de árbol que estaba en el suelo.

En eso Tsuna y Misaki voltearon (Misaki aun estando en estado nupcial y Tsuna cargándola) porque escucharon un extraño ruido y cuando voltearon no vieron nada, solo pudieron ver los arboles y los arbustos moverse por la brisa del viento, pero detrás de los arboles y arbustos solo se podían observar a algunas personas con enormes gotas en la cabeza mientras tenían unas caras del susto que se llevaron de ser casi descubiertos (si incluso HIbari, Mukuro, Colonello, Lal…. Ya saben los que no muestran mucho sus expresiones…. Pero tratando de ocultar sus emociones)

El ambiente era demasiado romantico como para interrumpir, aun asi querían acercarse mas para ver y escuchar mejor, pero en eso como trataban de obtener un mejor lugar al final la mayoria termino empujandose lo que provoco que todos calleran al suelo. Tsuna bajo a Misaki y ambos voltearon y pudieron ver a sus amigos estaban ahi tirados y otros se podian ver entre ocultos con los arboles.

**EEek?! -** dio un gritito de sorpresa

**- ¡Chicos, ¿Que hacen aqui?! -** pregunto un confundido Tsuna manteniendo su semblante tranquilo y a la vez una cara de sorpresa.

Todos los alababan de que eran una hermosa pareja, que que lindos se veian... en fin Misaki estaba roja como un semaforo, sin embargo fue abrazada por Tsuna... y asi fue como Misaki Higurashi logro entregarle su chocolates a Tsuna y ella y el decimo Vongola se volvieron oficialmente novios. Todo el mundo volvio hacia la fiesta.

**FIN!**

…

Gracias!

Espero que me pongan reviews por favor, de verdad que me esforcé mucho, tal vez no soy buena comediante, pero trate de darle esos toques de comedia


End file.
